The invention relates to a gutter profile for the draining of liquids on an aircraft and an aircraft having such a gutter profile.
Gutter profiles for the draining of liquids in passenger aircraft are usually fixed above doors on a fuselage section. They are intended to guide liquids such as rainwater, condensation water, de-icing agents and the like laterally past the doors and thereby prevent any ingress of liquid into the door opening. However, since the gutter profiles are fixed externally on the aircraft fuselage, they project into the air flow and cause perturbing flow turbulence. In order to reduce flow turbulence, it is suggested in the German Patent Application DE 10 2006 040 383 A1 to configure the gutter profile with a moving drain section and the door with a cover section which projects in the vertical direction. The drain section defines a drain cross-section which is open in the ground position. In the flight position the drain section is pressed by the door-side cover section against the fuselage and the gutter profile covered. It has been shown however that in the event of vibrations and/or air flows, the cover section tends to hit against the fuselage with the result that, inter alia, the fuselage and the cover section become damaged.